Ahead of the Light
by britt4x4
Summary: Jaden finally gets to see Jesse again, although it didn't really go the way they wanted it to. After Jaden meets an unfortunate accident, Jesse is forced to call upon help from his father, who has a condition...
1. Running away

**Fuck.** I'm screwed. I am so screwed. But I have to go on, even if the chance of making it is so slim.

I can feel my throat burning. Grasping for air and begging for even a single drop of water. I cant feel my legs anymore. They stopped hurting after one point.

So did my arm. I grab my arm tighter in order to check if it is still alive. I feel absolutely nothing. This is bad. I take a quick look at my right hand and see it covered with tick, red blood.** Dammit.** I guess I really did get shot. Everything was so vague. And it's only getting worse. My eyesight is getting blurrier by the second. I don't think I can go on that much longer, I have to find a hiding spot soon. I don't even know where I'm heading... But as long as I'm alive, I have to go on. I just have to.

I run past some people who give me quick worried glances. I would ask them for shelter and a hiding place if it wasn't for those bastards behind me, seeing my every move. I know I can't afford to look behind me, but I just have to. Normally I would have asked Yubel, but I can't hear or see her anymore. After I got shot, she disappeared. I had no time to think about where she went. I think I only realized it after a few minutes of running.

As I feel my thoughts slipping away I mentally slap myself and keep my mind focused on the road. I take a fast glance behind me but I can see they are still chasing me. Fully dressed in black, sunglasses on, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, but I can still see the murderous took in their eyes. Not exactly see it, but I can feel it. Plus the fact that they are chasing me with swords and guns in their hands, desperately trying to hide it from sight. Which looked kind of funny, until he tried to shoot me again. I reacted quickly and tossed myself aside, falling into the box of a homeless person. As I could faintly hear the owner of the box shouting curse words at me, I pull myself up, cursing as I could feel my legs throb again, (I probably hit something sharp) and started resuming my fleeing.

I could feel my whole body raging with fire, telling me it cannot go on any longer. It's not fair... The ''people'' chasing me didn't seem to be affected at all by the long sprint.

As I suddenly turn around the corner, trying not to fall down from the sharp turn, I can hear the people behind me cursing some pretty foul language and quickly glance at them to see them falling atop of each other. I was laughing pretty badly on the inside, until I turned around again and watched the road and saw a certain blue haired person standing across the street.

Delighted I turned to run towards him, as he kind of was a save haven for me in this situation. (he was looking pretty shocked though, probably because of the state of mess I was in) While running across road, I gave myself a last little boost, ignoring the sharp pain in my feet, really wanting to be on the other side of this way too long street right now.

About halfway there I hear a lot of noise coming from my left, while not really caring about it, my common sense still made me look. And boy, did that look bad. I could just see large black truck coming from around the corner, racing really fast and knocking other cars out of the way. Heading. Straight. For. Me.

Shit. I took a quick glance to Jesse to see him already running towards me, reaching out his arm, with his face wide from fear, but we both knew it was too late. I braced myself for the impact thinking: ''well, this is a lame way to die..'' As I saw the large white lights heading for me, I made myself as small as possible...

* * *

Kyaaa~ This is my first fanfic eveeeer . And I spend so much work on it (especially the beginning) it would mean the world to me if you let me know what you think of it, and if I made any mistakes. Thanks so much for reading :D I guess it's kind of short...


	2. Milkshakes and blood

Hmm... So nice and soft... Milkshakes are really awesome. Especially strawberry milkshakes. Sitting here, watching the sun set, is so... relaxing. I almost wished that this feeling of peace would just stay forever. (It kind of felt like being an old man, making that statement). Unfortunately, I knew it would only last for a few more minutes. While slurping away on my straw, looking at everyone pass by in a hurry, I thought about what had happened in the past few weeks...

After Jaden's graduation, I went back to North academy and had my own, a month or so later. I continued to study there for a little while until my father summoned me home. I didn't really feel like going, but my father had insisted. Ugh, family problems. I just wished they would just leave me the hell alone. Not that I hate my father, not at all. He is a really cool dad, but my father wants me to take over the family, and I just don't want to. Some might think that its not all that special, but my family has some... special needs. And traditions. I normally don't dislike traditions, but in this case... well...

As I find myself dosing off, I check my watch. Nine PM. I guess it's time for me to go face my father. Although I think I made myself very clear about not wanting to do it, he can be so stubborn.

While walking down the street, milk shake cup still in my hands, I was preparing myself mentally not to give in to him, no matter what kind of trick he uses on me. With just about a minute left before hitting home, I drink up the last bit of my shake, throw it away, and continue walking.

My head hurts... Its throbbing quite bad. Great, just what I needed. While waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, quite angry with myself for even coming to Domino city, I notice that my headache is becoming even worse. Was the milkshake that cold? I guess I must have gotten a brain freeze...

The traffic light jumps green and as I am about to cross the road, I see a pretty familiar figure standing on the middle of the street. It was Jaden. Now, normally, I would have been delighted, seeing him again after about half a year, but he didn't really look that well. He was holding his left arm, his face white as snow, red stains of blood coming from his face and clothes and he was limping really bad, as if he was running from someone. Or something. I know he tended to deal with that sort of things. His eye's were foggy, as if he saw me, but yet he didn't. Then he finally realized who I was. He started limping even more, as if to force himself to go faster, his face clearly showing pain. I looked behind him and saw some shady people in black, holding guns, smirking. They turned and walked away, as if they knew the job would be done.

As I wanted to go to help Jaden, I heard some loud crashing noises on my right. That didn't seem like anything good. My face jerked to the right and I saw a black truck knocking cars out of the way, about fifty meters away from the brunette in the middle. And it was clearly headed straight for him. I rushed forward to Jaden, to push him out of the way, forcing my feet to go as fast as they could, but I knew it was too late. Jaden knew it too. His eye's turn to me, smiling softly, as if to say goodbye. I wont accept that! I wont!

Dammit! I just need five more seconds! Please give me FIVE more! I see him putting his right arm over his head, making himself smaller and turning his side and part of his back towards the truck, trying to protect himself. I scream, but it's of no use...

...

…...

He got hit...

…...

You have got to be kidding me. I finally get to see him again... It was supposed to be a happy moment... Not.. this.. Please no...

There was blood and screaming everywhere. When.. he.. got hit, his body.. he.. he.. flew towards me, and now his motionless body is just lying there.. This is terrible. So much blood... everywhere.. Why him...? … Did it really have to be him? I force myself to look away, I would go crazy if I stared at him for too long. Mentally slapping myself to focus, I looked around, finding it weird that no one was helping him. Turns out the person riding the truck also hit a lot of other people. There were flames everywhere and the driver was nowhere to be found. As I breathed in really deep, my body really happy about the fact that I was finally breathing again, I turn to Jaden. His body was still intact and he seemed to be breathing even. There was still hope! He laid Jaden down as comfortable as he could, trying to give his airway a clear and easy path. Jesse laid his head on Jaden's chest, listening to his body. His heart was beating fine, although his breath was staggering. He seemed safe for now.

Ripping off the front of Jaden's shirt I noticed a bullet wound on his left shoulder. That's... No.. Don't give yourself time to think, dammit Jesse! I slowly took Jaden by his shoulders and turned him around. Shit. His back is totally destroyed. There were gaps and it was bleeding real bad. There is no way someone could fix that... He would die for certain... No way... Is this.. really it?...

Then I just sat there. Holding Jaden, hoping that a miracle could arrive. He was still alive dammit! There must be something I can do! I could feel tears dwelling up my eyes, my throat was burning. This isn't like me... I'm not supposed to cry...

Then Jaden started groaning, his eyebrow's pushing down and his mouth twitching. My hands wiped the sticky hair out of Jaden's face, while I found myself mumbling about what to do...

And then I knew it.

My father.

* * *

I gave Jaden a soft kiss on his forehead and carefully picked him up, gently placing him in my arms, hoping he could stay alive for just a few more minutes...

* * *

**I'm beat ** This took me even longer to make, but that is pretty logical since it is about half a page longer. I WANNA GO TO BED. Oh wait, no, nope, no sleep for you, go spell check this chapter.

* * *

* * *

**UPDAATEZORS:** I fixed the POV of Jesse as it was quite confusing. I must agree to the fact that it was quite anoying to follow to I hope you can understand what I meant in this chappy! x3 PEACE out! 


	3. Help him, please!

I can feel myself panting, breath staggering, my legs trying to go as fast as they can without losing balance, while my hands try to keep Jaden from falling out of my arms. His head leaning against my neck, arms lying almost motionless against his body, the only thing that made them move was my running. Why did Jaden feel so light? The last time I checked, he weighed more than this. Was he eating properly? His soft breath was barely noticeable against my neck and hard panting. Pretty much all my attention went to feeling and listening and feeling whether he was still breathing or not.

….

Still alive. Good.

As we turn around the corner, (almost falling down), knowing that we are almost there, I start screaming for help. They will be able hear me, I'm sure of it. Arriving at the huge, black gate some of the servants inside were staring at us. Not that I blame them for it, because hey, we probably looked pretty horrible. Covered in blood and stuff.

While standing before the gate, still yelling at them that they should open it, an old man arrived, brought by one of the maids, who I recognized to be one of the servants that I had when I was younger.

''Please, let me in! It's Jesse! My friend here needs my fathers help!'' I screamed, agony clearly noticeable in my voice. I could feel tears streaming down my face, blurring my eyesight and not being able to wipe them away because of having to hold Jaden. The butler looked at my closely, trying to see if he was able to recognize me. After about 10 seconds of him staring at me, squinting his eyes, I shouted at him again, begging to let us in. Why won't he let me in? Does he not recognize my face? For gods sake!

He suddenly yelled at the other servants to open the gate. It kinda sounded like: ''Open up! ... the bosses son!'' but I'm not totally sure because it kind of sounded like someone was pulling my receiver plug in and out repeatedly. While impatiently waiting for the gate to open, suddenly remembering that I still have Jaden in my arms, my eyes shoot down to look at his chest, checking if it is still rising. Five seconds, ten seconds, 15 seconds... There! He is still breathing... thank god.. Snapping out of my daydreaming, seeing the maids standing around me, worrying about the person lying in my arms, I remember why I am here.

My feet come back to life again and I start running forward. Why is this freaking garden so long? It feels like forever for me to even get to the front door. Finally there, I know exactly where to go. Down the hall, turn right, second door to my left.

Arriving at the biggest door in the whole building, I storm in, kicking it open with my right foot. Cursing a little because it hurt, my eyes glance up to the big chair at the end of the room. The room was pretty small compared to all of the other rooms, even with a door this big. He was sitting there, as he always was when we were younger, although the chair next to him was empty. Blonde hair, (I got my blue hair from my mother), kind blue eyes and wrinkles around them indicating that he smiled a lot.

''I finally get to see you again after five years and the first words I hear from you are 'Shit, that fucking hurt'?'' He said, laughing a bit too hard.

''This ain't no time to be making jokes dad.'' I said, hinting at Jaden. My arms were getting really heavy by now, I will have to lay him down soon.

'' ….. Yeah I get it.'' He took a good look at Jaden, squinting his eyes. ''You didn't need to carry him in here, you should have taken him to our doctor!'' He took some time to look at Jaden with my eyes looking at him with impatience as I remained silent. ''….You want me to do that, don't you? It doesn't look like that boy will survive much longer, but you know very well what it takes. Why should I do it? I won't just throw it away just for someone you just want to save.''

Taking a deep breath, feeling the stress pressing down my stomach, I started thinking about what to say next. While laying Jaden on the ground, still holding on to him, I looked down. He was still moaning, wrinkles appearing on his forehead. I sighed. Here it go's. ''Dad... this is Jaden Yuki, a very dear friend to me.'' I said, gripping his shoulders. ''He is one of the purest people I have ever met, and I would do anything in my power to save him. When he smiles the whole world lightens up and he has the ability to make every problem fade away. He means the world to me... I know it is selfish of me to ask this of you, but I simply have no other choice here. So I'm begging you father. Please.. PLEASE save Jaden... please...'' My voice trembling harder with every word spoken, tears streaming down my face, my hands stroking Jaden's forehead while biting down on my lip pretty hard but still not feeling any pain.

Trying retain my composure, forcing myself to keep breathing, my eye's glanced up. I did not expect to see him look like that. I expected his face being stern, telling me to go away. That it was not worth it. But... To my surprise, he was smiling softly, his eyes watery.

''I was actually saving this for when you or your brother needed to be saved. But I guess in some way, this is saving you...'' Taking a moment to take a deep breath, he sighed. ''I have never, -EVER-, seen you so worked up, so emotional. Not even when your mother died...'' Thinking for a few seconds he continued, ''Very well, I will do it, but, I have a condition.''

''I'll do anything father. I'll even take over the family if you want!'' I said in a hurry, delighted, but noticing that Jaden's breathing has been becoming fainter and fainter with every passing second.

''No, I wont be that cruel. You would hate it if you did it now. Besides, you are not even ready for it yet. I still have some time left here and I will find my worthy successor when the time comes, but what I want right now is something a little bit different from that.'' He said nodding to himself, as if he made a decision.

''But I thought.. the whole reason you even summoned me here was because you wanted me to take your position over!'' I said, not knowing what to think anymore.

''Whoa there, I never said that. I wanted see if you were capable for it, but I'm not stepping down anytime soon. But I think we might be drifting off at the wrong time because your friend over there doesn't look like he will hold on for another five minutes. I will give my condition and you must take it into consideration, don't rush your decision. It will stick to you your whole life.'' He looked down at Jaden again, then back to me and said, '' I want you to marry Jaden Yuki.''

…...

Silence. I could feel my mouth hanging open, wanting to say something, but not even finding words.

''I.. I..'' I was dumbfounded. No idea about what to say, as I just sat there. Ten seconds, twenty seconds... Just sitting there, staring at my dad with wide eyes. I was so not expecting that. I mean, it never was a problem in my family to marry a guy but... marrying Jaden? The guy didn't even know the freaking meaning of love. Getting drifted off in my thoughts, I forced myself to focus again. I have to do it... Just have to... But what if he rejects me? My father will force him to do it against his will if I agree to it! Jaden coughed, grasping for air, bringing my focus back... ''I will do it. Please, hurry up!'' I said, looking up to my father, making my decision firmer with every word.

''Very well...''

* * *

Aaaand I'm done for today. I went away on a short weekend trip so I had some time to spare and wrote half of this chapter. I'm pretty proud of it! It took me about 3x the time all the other chapters took, but its also twice as long! I'm so happy! :D Please review! It means the world to me.


	4. Temptation

It was burning... Everything was. The only thing in my body that was not burning in agonizing pain was my back, but I'm not so sure that's a really good sign. As I realize I'm slipping in and out of consciousness, I try my hardest to stay awake, making last survival instincts kick in. Feeling someone fumbling around with my body, I try to move, to see if I can do anything... how bad it was. A feeling of panic escapes me when I realize that I can't.

Feeling myself getting turned around, my body laying even more uncomfortable than before, I think about who the person is that is helping me. A doctor? Then I realized it. Who was standing in front of me? The one person I did not expect to see while running away? Jesse. My dear blue puff haired friend. Not that I'm not puff haired, my hair sure is pretty fluffy, but it was nice to have someone who had the same weird hair as yourself.

Thinking about what to do, I feel the fumbling arms wrapping around my body, trying to pick me up from the ground. It hurt. His arms are only damaging my wounds even further, I could tell. I try to speak but it was futile, as only moaning noises escaped my mouth.

What would Jesse be able to do?

….

Thinking, trying to come with a solution while being carried, I realize I can only try to stay awake. Focusing myself on my body, forcing my chest to go up and down in a rhythmic breathing. Feeling head is spinning around, and my eyes getting heavier by the second even though they are closed. My body signaling me to just go to sleep. I notice that the pain in my body is getting less, but the strain is getting bigger by the second. Maybe my body is already giving up... But I ain't! Jesse is sure to think about something! .. Right?

While blacking out a few times during the trip, my body feels more heavy than ever. Focus, keep breathing..., repeating those lines in my head over and over again. When the person carrying me came to an abrupt stop, I almost fell out of his arms. I hear some people mumbling but after a short silence Jesse moved again.

While trying to open my eyes but seeing almost nothing, I find myself wondering if we were inside a building of some sorts? Trying to open them once again, and noticing that it is futile, I feel myself getting laid down on the ground gently, while still being held in the arms of the person that was carrying me. A moment passes, (minutes, hours? I really don't know anymore,) and I hear two voices talking with each other, one belonging to the person holding me and the other one to another person in this room. Jesse's voice was getting more and more distressed with the minute, but I couldn't quite pick up what he was saying. Then they both went silent.

Trying to open my eyes again, I feel a sharp pain moving through my body, only making me moan in result. The arms around my body tensed. I catch the words 'Please, hurry!' being said in heavy distress.

Hearing someone walking up to us, me forcefully not trying to open my eyes because of my previous experiences, I feel him sitting down next to us and as he is fumbling around with something, I hear a whisper in my ears.

''Hello Jaden.'' After a pause the unfamiliar voice said, ''You have done very well. Please, rest.''

Jesse's arm around me tightened as I feel my consciousness slipping away, my natural instincts trying to fight against it, not wanting to give into it, but my body wont listen to me anymore. I hear the dimmed voice in the distance, saying, ''He is very strong..'' as the darkness made my grip on consciousness slip away.

* * *

I don't know, it just felt right to end it there, but I guess that was even shorter than before, lol.

**WARNING: **Lots of M&M's where harmed during the making of this chapter.

Sorry for being so late in updating but after being on holiday for a freaking month, my fangirl senses switched to Detective Conan mode, (*thingeling*,) and I had to wait till that rush was over xD.

I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter that will make me want to slap myself in the face later on for making them (like I did to myself in the previous chapters) but for now my retard senses can't find them, I apologize for them!

Thank you for understanding the hardships of being a fangirl and for reading! Hate me if you want to! :(

/cry (no please don't.)


	5. Waking

- Jesse -

My feet were dragging me to the shower, step by step and my head was hollow. Tap, tap, tap, the rhythm of my feet was the only thing I heard. Arriving at my destination, my hands reach the door, and somehow they hesitate. Was I afraid of seeing myself, drenched in Jaden's blood?

I push the door open and look at the mirror in front of me. Stepping closer, my eyes focused at my face, not daring to look anywhere else. My hands go to touch my cheek, surprised at its state. I looked horrible. Bloodshot eyes, blood on my neck and left cheek. I glance down at my once ''blue'' sweater. Most of it was now dark red. Standing there for another five minutes, my thoughts wander to Jaden.

After my father did some hooga booga chanting on Jaden, I carried him to a bed in a room across the hall, refusing to let anyone else hold him. After standing next to his bed for about an hour, my father dragged me away, telling me to go take a shower and clean myself. Refusing at first, but after about another hour I finally gave in.

Ripping off my clothes, throwing them into a corner while shivering at the feeling of harsh cold winter air slipping past my body, I step into the shower. Turning the knob, I let cold water drip over my body as I look up, feeling impatient and wanting to go back to Jaden's side. To be honest, I felt kind of guilty, for letting him get hit. If my darn feet would just get over the shock that I saw him there in such a state faster, I probably would have been able to grab him on time. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I tell myself that I should stop thinking so negative. I saved him in the end, Right..? Yeah, because forcing someone to marry you is really a fate you would call saving...

Bonking my head against the wall in frustration, my hands reach for the shower knob. Twisting it, I step out of the shower, grabbing a towel and running my fingers through my now wet hair. After drying myself in what must be a new record, I pull some neutral clothes from the closet and run out of the door.

* * *

- Jaden -

Uurgh... Pretty much everything hurt. My feet felt like they were ripped off, my knees as if I had just taken a marathon with just dragging myself forward on my knees, but worst of all, my back felt as if a thousand tiny needles, (That were set on fire, or something,) were poking my back. (How I could tell that so detailed, I have no clue.) My breath was staggering, grasping and felt as if they had been through the dessert for days without anything to drink. Laying there, for what felt like ten long hours, the pain grew less. After a while, I'm just content with enjoying my beds comforting softness and thinking back to what happened. I guess Jesse had saved me.

Feeling movement at my right, I try to wake up. Geez, my eyes felt like and elephant was sitting on them. After a ten minutes struggle, I open them. To immediately close them again because of the brightness in the room. Where the hell was I? Slowly forcing them open, little by little, and getting used to the light, my eyes dart to the person sitting at my right, looking expectantly at my face. Jesse.

''Good morning, sunshine.'' Jesse says, with a grin on his face. Pretty sure the only thing that came out of my mouth was something along the lines of: ''Ngghharaargffff...arf...'' At least, it was nothing very intelligent, as far as I know. So I close my eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep. Only to be interrupted by Jesse again, laughing and asking how I was feeling.

''As if all your rainbow monsters went to sit on me. Multiple times.'' I mumble softy. Jesse, seemingly understanding tells me to go back to sleep.

''With pleasure'' I smirk back, as I snuggle closer into my pillow, soon to devoured by the comfortable darkness.

* * *

Waking from the sound of birds outside, I groan and I stretch myself, hoping to remove the stiffness of my muscles and back. While yawning, I note to myself that I can already move again. Guess my injuries were not that bad as they seemed. Opening my eyes, I take a glance around the room. It was a gigantic room, as if we were in a freaking castle. Like the ones you see in movies. So cool! SO MUCH ROOM FOR ACTIVITIES! Did Jesse win the lottery or something?

I move to sit, pushing myself up with my hands, as I notice a weight pushing against my blanket that wasn't my own. I look down to see Jesse sound asleep on the side of my bed while still half sitting on a chair. How funny that looked. Fighting down an urge to smirk, I bend over his head and look at his sleeping face. His blue hair had fallen on his face, although not long enough to cover his eyes. After studying his face for a minute or so, I had the urge to poke his cheeks. So I poked him. Jesse tries to force his eyes even more shut, and scoffs at the movement. A smile makes its way on my face, as I poke him again. As Jesse pulls a face of discomfort, I burst out laughing at how ridiculously funny his face looked. I guess you could say that it looked really cute.

Realizing my laughing was making noise, I clamp my hands around my mouth, trying to stop the giggles. As Jesse opens his eyes slowly, looking dazed, I mentally slap myself for making noise.

Remembering his words from before, I quote him, saying, ''Good morning, sunshine.'' As a grin falls on my face. Jesse, obviously still drowsy, seemed to register only after a few seconds what I had said.

''Hey Jaden, how'd ya sleep?'' Jesse said, while also grinning. ''By the looks of you, you must be feeling better.''

''Yeah, lots!'' I practically shout. Waving my arms around in excitement. As my mouth was already starting to form my next sentence, I realize something. Panic starts to form in my chest. It felt as if someone was stabbing me in my stomach, and I feel all the blood draining from my face. I look at Jesse, obviously displaying panic, as he suddenly looked worried.

''Jaden, whats wrong?'' He asked, reaching out his hand to my shoulder in a way on comfort.

''Jesse... I.. I can't feel Yubel's presence anywhere!''

* * *

AAAND, I'm done! Only with this chapter of course. Pleaaasse review, I didn't get any for the last chapter and it really drained my motivation. :( Reviews mean the world to me. They really do.


	6. Story telling time, grab the tissues!

- Jesse -

''…... Eh?'' Intelligently makes its way out of my mouth. ''What do you mean you can't feel Yubel's presence any more?'' I ask, staring at him wide eyed, a panicky feeling settling down in my stomach. Jaden bites his bottom lip and looks down in apparent guilt.

''Well... I'm... not really sure...'' He says, looking sadder and more tear eyed with every second. ''I think they somehow... ripped her away from me...'' Groaning, he puts his hand on his temple, rubbing it in circling motions.

''I can't remember it completely, it's all pretty fuzzy...'' Jaden says, as I motion for him to go on. ''I remember being there because I heard some rumours that they were doing something shady involving illegal cards.'' He says, shaking his head in frustration. ''I really cannot remember it all, but I know they caught me. Turns out their organisation was a lot bigger than rumoured.'' As he gives out a humourless laugh.

''What happened?'' I asked wide eyed, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, my arms found their way around Jaden's shoulder. He looks up to me for a second with watery eyes and a half open mouth before he looks down again. How that look in his eyes breaks my heart. I guess I couldn't even try to begin to imagine what he is going through right now. Thinking about having my duel monsters ripped away from me makes me suppress a shudder of fright.

Snapping out of my daze when Jaden starts speaking again, he gives me a short briefing about what he could remember. Turns out that there were rumours going around on a small organisation that's illegally creating and distributing cards across the streets, selling them for profit. Jaden heard about them and decided to go out to investigate.

''I don't know how, but they seemed to be expecting me, as they seemingly waited for me and knocked me out and got kidnapped. There are a lot of parts fuzzy for me, but I remembered some dude talking to me, being locked away into a dark room with only a bed and Yubel to keep me company for quite some time and only serving me food twice a day.'' He says, while looking absolutely horrified when remembering it, probably because of the lack of food they gave him.

''The details are hazy for me and I think they fed me some sort of drug to keep me... occupied. They took my deck somewhere along the way and Yubel started fading away into the background, but I was too under the weather to really notice. At some point I refused to take the food they offered, dumping it under my blanket and my mind cleared a little.''

''Did I mention they were like, totally dressed in black? That totally looked creepy and suspicious as hell!'' He adds, probably trying to slip in some humour in the conversation to lighten the tension. Sighing about his failed attempt he leans into my hold on him a little more, making me just a little bit nervous, and continues.

''At one point they came in to get me, where I acted like I was half conscious just to throw them off a little. They dragged me to some sort of lab, I also think they did this before, I just wasn't conscious enough to remember, and put me into a big, scary looking chair.''

''Now again,'' he adds, ''I cannot remember all the details, but I do remember hearing some sort of a commotion outside, and the guards looking up in distress. One by one they went out of the room, but they never returned.''

''I obviously saw my opportunity to get out, and after some...'' He looks away in embarrassment, making a small cough and making me all the more curious. ''…..encouragements from Yubel...''

''And when I did, there was chaos outside like you wouldn't believe!'' He says while flapping around his arms in wild gestures to prove his point. ''People with guns and those people in black running around everywhere, trying to put out fires here and there while trying not to get shot. And at that point, I guess that I really couldn't be bothered to worry about the bastards that kept me there for such a long time. I silently thanked the people that decided that invading the place sounded like a good idea, as I tried to look as stealthy as possible while moving briskly along the walls. All in all I guess it looked like a really big campus. A big campus that was on partly fire, that is. Escaping the grounds without anyone really noticing me, with the fire and shooting and all, I ran out and found myself on the edge of Domino city.'' Jaden says, smiling sadly.

''After running away from that damned place while trying to look for a shelter, I noticed that there was a car following me. Yubel softly said it was probably those guys, so I went around the corner into the slums of the city, as they would be unable to follow me there without getting out of the car. Turns out there are more of them. I got cut off at a corner and one of them pulled out a weird looking gun. Turning around I tried to run the other way but it was too late. The gun hit me. In the arm. The weird thing was, it didn't even hurt that much, in the beginning. I don't know where Yubel went, but suddenly she was just... gone. Poof, like that. Gone without a trace...'' Jaden finishes, voice breaking along the way and looking even more depressed than before. I put my hand under his chin, forcing him to look up to me. Seeing him like this, just... broke something in me. The water in his eyes, threatening to fall out at any moment, and the big frown on his face, making him look all the more heartbreaking. Feeling a sharp tug in my chest, I pull him into a strong hug, not caring about personal space for the moment. I just hug him, his hair rustling against my face, and for the first time actually being this close to him. He jumps a little in the beginning, but begins to relax in my arms when I start rubbing circles on his back while muttering comforting words. All that matters now is comforting Jaden. To make him smile again. See the way his eyes lit up when ever he talks about his friends. To feel the excitement rolling off of him when he duels. Just for Jaden to be... happy again. After a while of sitting like this, I feel arms his wrapping around me and wet tears on my shoulder. He tries to speak again, but words seem to fail him. Sighing, he hugs me even tighter, seemingly as close as his body would let him. Obliging happily, I hug back.

''I just felt so... empty.'' Jaden says sadly, sounding so broken while his hands clench my shirt, snapping me out of my daze. I want to pull back to look him in the eye but he refuses to let go. After a while, I settle back into the crook of his neck, and wait for him to continue.

After what seemed like forever, Jaden took a deep breath and let go of me, settling back into his pillow. He still looked sad and had darkening bags under his eyes, but still looked a lot better than before. Taking another deep breath he started talking again.

''I snapped out of my daze rather quickly, my natural instincts kicking in. I started running again, panic filling my senses. After falling down a few times and making a lot of people very annoyed, they started were starting to gain on me. It was broad daylight, so they wouldn't dare shoot at me randomly, but they were catching up on me. It was weird, it's like.. they didn't get tired at all.'' He looked at me questioningly as if I would have all the answers to that.

''It was starting to get darker and I think blood loss was starting to get to my head. And remember that I was still under the influence of what ever it was they gave to me. But yeah, that was pretty much it. I started getting desperate and headed for the main road in hope of finding help, that maybe someone would have called the police or something... And I guess, that you know the rest...'' He finishes, and for a second he looks up to the ceiling and a twinge of fear finds a way into his eyes.

''…..I might sound pretty mellow about it like this, but to be honest, I was scared. Like, really scared. And when that truck hit me, I really thought that would be it. That it was... over. I lost Yubel, I lost all my duel monsters, I finally got out, just to get caught again. I guess the only hope I had at that moment... was you.'' He says while smiling a little, looking up into my eyes as tears are finding their way up there again.

* * *

Aaah. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had to find some more inspiration for this story. Sorry for sounding so annoying in the last chapters authors note, I didn't really mean to beg for reviews. But really, they are my muse.

Also, I'm writing this late at night, (someone reviewed), so I suddenly felt like writing again (you know who you are!), and I wrote this in about 3 hours... ***yawn* **But as always, thank you for reading!

…...I have to go to school tomorrow. Why am I doing this to myself?! D:


End file.
